random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocket God 3DS
Pocket God 3DS is a port of the popular iOS app Pocket God on 3DS, released by Bolt Creative in 2015. Episodes Like the original Pocket God, Pocket God 3DS is episodic, with a new update every month or so. *Episode 1: The player has two islands - Sand Island and Rock Island. Use the Circle Pad to cycle through the buttons on the top screen, and press A to select those buttons. Use the stylus to add Pygmies to the island and move them about - for example, you can swipe up from below the Pygmy to flick them behind the island (and preferably into a volcano). At the very bottom of the touch screen is the gravity slider, which can be tilted left and right to tilt the island, and tapped repeatedly to generate an earthquake. L and R are used to cycle through day, night and sunset. You can give your Pygmies a fishing rod to catch fish that can be eaten as food, and you can draw a double rainbow through the sky. *Episode 2: Added a coconut tree to Sand Island, allowing you to take a coconut from the tree to feed a Pygmy. Tap the sky repeatedly to make Pygmies dance. Also added was a meteorite that can be added to Sand Island, used either to pin a Pygmy down or bowl them off the island. You can now turn both a Shark and a Dodo Bird on and off for both islands, and use them to torture your Pygmies. On Rock Island, if you break the T-Rex Egg by dropping it on the floor several times, a T-Rex will be summoned to eat up your Pygmies (to get rid of the T-Rex, simply poke him off the island). Also added were idle animations for the Pygmies. *Episode 3: Swipe the stylus along the ocean from left to right to trigger a tsunami, taking the Pygmies to underwater ruins. Here, you can skewer Pygmies with the harpoon statue in the lower left and play three different Minigames using toggleable objects. Also added is a spear which Pygmies can use to defeat the T-Rex, the ability to create stories using the new "Story Mode" and a daily news feed. *Episode 4: Sand Island got a toggleable anthill, and a magnifying glass for use in tandem with the anthill. The underwater ruins gained a whirlpool capability, triggered by spinning the stylus. By swiping the stylus across the sky, you can trigger a rainstorm. During the rainstorm, drag the stylus from the cloud to a Pygmy to attack them with a lightning bolt, or spin the stylus to start a hurricane. Also available is a Vampire Bat who turns a sleeping Pygmy into a vampire Pygmy when summoned by tapping the moon. On Rock Island, Pygmies have the option to lay out some firewood, with which you can start a fire by striking it with lightning. You can use the fire to warm the Pygmies up, or to cook fish and even the Dodo bird. Also added were more idle animations. *Episode 5: Added Ice Island and Graveyard Island. Ice Island features an igloo where Pygmies can cook fish, an ice monster boss who can be fought by flicking Pygmies at him and an ice hole which can be opened up by changing the temperature (a new feature which is done by tapping the sun), allowing Pygmies to fish in the ice hole. Graveyard Island, on the other hand, has a gravestone used to turn a Pygmy into a Zombie, a Barking Spider boss fought with the spear, and the option to turn Pygmies who die on the island into Ghosts. New in the game is a coral reef, accessed by swiping the ocean from right to left. Here you'll find five jellyfish who can kill the Pygmies in five different ways. *Episode 6: Added Ape Mountain, a new water-less island with three new features - the Ape Altar, used to summon the Giant Ape, the Banana Tree, used to summon Monkeys, and the Ape Statue, used to start a Minigame. Also available is Misfit Island, accessed through a Pygmy's dreams and complete with a Moron Test-esque Minigame that is started by having the snake on the island eat a Pygmy, the ability to crack the ground and start yet another new Minigame with the Pygmy caught by the crack. Finally, tapping the inscriptions in the pyramid in the coral reef allows you to manipulate oil, air, ice, fire and acid to wreak havoc on the Pygmies. *Episode 7: Added Crystal Island, home to the Crystal Palace. Inside, there are six crystal platforms to take which lead to different chambers. In the Aqua Chamber, you can turn Pygmies into Baby Pygmies. In the Green Chamber, you can sacrifice Pygmies to the Locust Queen to generate a swarm of locusts. In the Purple Chamber, you can play a Minigame based on Dance Dance Revolution. In the Yellow Chamber, you can infect Pygmies with a contagious plague, while in the Blue Chamber you can purify Pygmies with the same effect as the plague. The Red Chamber is home to Lord Xenu, who you can sacrifice Pygmies to in many different ways. Also added are Water Wings, placed on all islands (except Ape Mountain) and allowing you to play a Minigame by giving them to a Pygmy.